The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device, and more specifically, a flash memory device employing a pair of semiconductor fins and a self-aligned floating gate electrode and a method manufacturing the same.
Flash memory is used commonly in mobile devices, personal computers, servers, digital audio players, digital cameras, synthesizers, and video games. Scaling of currently available flash memory devices is limited due to the inability to scale the amount of electrical charge stored in a floating gate. In the meanwhile, conventional planar field effect transistors are replaced with fin field effect transistors in advanced logic circuitry. In view of the above, a scalable flash memory device based on fin field effect transistors is desired.